


Пятнадцать секунд

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, happy birthday steve rogers!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Видео на тик-токе, собрание в школе и светящиеся медузы - иногда нужен именно такой странный набор обстоятельств, чтобы признаться в любви.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: С днем рождения Стив





	Пятнадцать секунд

— Пятнадцать секунд? — Тони пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Для секса преступно мало, для серьёзных дел слишком много. Подожди, девочка, ты хочешь сказать, что какое-то глупое видео вывело нас со Стивом в топ рекомендаций тик-тока?

— Ролик с вашим участием рекомендуют в среднем раз в минуту, — явно подражая интонациям обожаемой наставницы Пятницы, сказала Иокаста. — Это рекорд, сэр.

— И что же мы делаем в этом ролике? — Повертев в руках отвёртку, Тони прицельно ткнул куда-то в недра установки, призванной создавать межпространственные порталы. И пусть она пока не работала! Тони был уверен, что сумеет справиться с задачей. Тогда Стрэндж перестанет задирать нос, а уж сколько времени можно будет сэкономить!

— Важнее то, чего вы в этом видео _не_ делаете, сэр, — туманно заявила Иокаста. — Вы смотрите на капитана Роджерса, а он смотрит на вас. Потом вы отворачиваетесь друг от друга, и всё начинается сначала. Пользователи просто с ума посходили.

— Смотрим? Просто смотрим и все? Ты меня разыгрываешь, малышка. Вот если бы там был Стив в новой униформе, когда он с разворота бросает щит и, знаешь, этак вот замирает на мгновение… Ракурс сзади особенно хорош. Или испытания моей новой брони, или Стив в штанах для йоги и в уттанасане — видишь, я даже название этой позы выучил! Или когда мы в последний раз разбирались с роботами Дума, и Стив запрыгнул на шею тому здоровому дуболому и открутил ему голову — в буквальном смысле. Или…

— Хотите, покажу? — вкрадчиво предложила Иокаста.

— Стива в уттанасане? Спасибо, я видел вживую, полночи потом уснуть не мог, — Тони со вздохом принялся выкручивать из нутра установки самую сложную деталь. Если всё же перенастроить корпускулярно-волновой излучатель? Чёрт, он ведь это уже пробовал. Тогда попытаться переделать всё с новым принципом — скажем, наниты вполне можно разогнать до субсветовых скоростей, и тогда...

Тогда он не будет думать о том, как Стив выглядел в той проклятой асане, призванной — Тони специально выяснял, — для мягкого растяжения, успокоения духа и массажа внутренних органов. Да как это вообще может расслаблять? И кому могло прийти в голову запускать такой ролик? Впрочем, и хорошо, что видео такое дурацкое: если бы кто-нибудь ухитрился снять Стива во всей его красе, чёртов тик-ток перегорел бы.

— Вообще-то я имела в виду видео, с которого начался наш разговор. Я рекоменду…

Сигнал общего сбора заглушил остаток фразы.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил Тони, пока наниты щекотно текли по шее и рукам, образуя броню. — И где?

— Над заливом Лоуэр идет дождь из светящихся медуз предположительно внеземного происхождения. Потенциальная опасность пока не установлена. Команда ждет в квинджете, капитан Роджерс присоединится позже, — отчиталась Иокаста.

— Почему? В смысле, где Стив? — спросил Тони, вылетая через аварийный люк прямиком на крышу.

— Капитан пошёл на школьное мероприятие к Питеру Паркеру. Его расчётное время прибытия на место — пятнадцать минут. Вся эта школьная бюрократия… — осуждающе сказала Иокаста.

— Твою же м-м-м... — Тони удачно заглушил недозволенные речи, опустив на лицо щиток. — Напрочь забыл! Стив мне голову оторвёт и будет прав, это же чёртово школьное собрание, а я его бросил там одного на съедение префекту и… а ведь говорил он мне в самом начале — Тони, ребёнок — это огромная ответственность, в одиночку с ней не совладать, давай сделаем это вместе...

— Уверена, Капитан Америка справится со школьными проблемами, — прервала его стенания нахальная и умная выскочка. Тони её обожал и баловал нещадно. — Тем более что серьёзных проблем у Питера больше нет. После того, как вы оформили совместную опеку, все злодеи обходят его стороной — просто себе дороже связываться.

— Что не мешает ему регулярно нарываться на взыскания, — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, сейчас на повестке дня медузы, а всё остальное подождёт, даже школа. Особенно школа!

Он махнул рукой Филу, сидевшему за штурвалом, и взмыл в воздух, стремясь поскорее оказаться на борту. Завирусившееся на тик-токе видео было временно забыто.

*

Вообще говоря, Стив любил школы. В них до сих пор пахло книгами и мелом, в их стенах всё ещё оставался тот неуловимый дух неизменности, которого днём с огнём было не сыскать в бешено меняющемся мире вокруг, а уж дети — смешные долговязые подростки, из разговоров которых он не понимал даже половины, тем не менее, были будущим Америки, её самым драгоценным наследием — словом, именно за них он сражался в далёких сороковых. Даже вот за эту девчонку со сложным узором на бритой наголо голове. Неужели сейчас такое модно?

Он против воли уставился на девушку, а она — на него. К неиссякаемому интересу в свой адрес Стив привык, как к неизбежному злу, но девчонка его поразила: захихикала смущённо, зачем-то достала телефон, спохватилась, спрятала в сумку...

Как выяснилось в ближайшие несколько минут, другие дети вели себя так же странно, и даже некоторые педагоги, завидев Стива, замирали на пару секунд и принимались изображать лицом удивительные вещи, от сочувствия до ужасающей неловкости и попыток одновременно не смотреть Стиву в глаза и не спускать с него взгляда.

Да что здесь происходит, в конце-то концов? Неужели Питер ухитрился устроить что-нибудь этакое?

На сегодня было запланировано собрание Родительской Ассоциации школы по вопросу организации ежегодной научной ярмарки, куда обещал явиться Тони, встреча с мистером Харрингтоном по поводу участия Питера в команде по декатлону, да еще директор просил зайти, чтобы обсудить возможность выступления Стива перед учениками с лекцией о Второй мировой войне. И вот Стив мялся в коридоре, ожидая, пока мистер Харрингтон освободится, и недоумевал по поводу внезапного приступа внимания к своей персоне.

Когда они с Тони только оформили опеку над Питером — совместную, разумеется, потому что ни один Мститель не может справиться со сложным делом воспитания подростка в одиночку, а так шансы повышались вдвое, — и первый раз явились в школу, то, конечно, произвели фурор. Стив потом несколько дней расписывался на всём подряд, от плакатов до школьных тетрадок и семейных фотографий, которые Питер таскал из школы пачками. Тони, хитрец, заставил Дубину подмахивать за себя автографы. Но с тех пор все привыкли, что у Паркера в опекунах — Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, и уделяли им внимания… ладно, чуть больше, чем обычно, но не настолько же! Если бы на его месте был Тони, Стив бы ещё понял внезапный ажиотаж — тот умел привлекать к себе всё внимание присутствующих. Стив и сам неоднократно ловил себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляда от живого и выразительного лица, тёмных глаз, щегольской бородки, четко очерченных губ… ох, это лицо! Тони мог одной мимикой продемонстрировать всё на свете, от ядерной физики до философии, и Стиву то и дело приходилось буквально бить себя по рукам, чтобы не позволить лишнего.  
Позволить хотелось страшно, но рисковать дружбой с Тони Стив не собирался ни за что. Сейчас у них была семья, практически идеальная, если не считать одного сложного момента, а Стив умел ценить то, что было по-настоящему важно.

— Капитан Америка, сэр! — зачастили сзади. Стив автоматически обернулся и нос к носу оказался с троицей девушек постарше. Одну из них он знал — та вместе с Питером ходила на спецкурс физики, который Тони усовершенствовал до того, что на занятия пару раз приезжали студенты из МИТ. — Можно вас на минуту?

— Конечно, — Стив оценил её выражение лица и догадался. — Это насчёт Питера. Что случилось?

— С ним — ничего, — быстро сообщила девица. Камилла? Кэм? Стив не мог вспомнить наверняка, как её называли подружки. — Просто... мы хотели выразить вам поддержку. Ну, понимаете, сказать лично, что мы за вас и мистера Старка, и если вдруг дело в том, что вы не так воспитаны — сейчас это в порядке вещей и никто не посмеет осуждать...

Стив, уже приготовившийся улыбаться — попытки молодёжи что было сил поддерживать Мстителей в чём только можно ужасно его умиляли, — уставился на неё в полнейшем недоумении.

— Поддержку мне и мистеру Старку? Если вы о планах Тони по перестройке физической лаборатории, то я не имею к этому никакого отношения. 

— Да нет же, это насчет того видео! — Вторая девушка, кажется, азиатка, с длинными чёрными волосами, заговорщически улыбнулась. — У Питера в тик-токе.

— Мы знаем, что вы с мистером Старком не женаты, — перебила ее первая. — Но вы, как никто, заслуживаете личного счастья, поэтому мы хотели пожелать вам удачи. 

Если ситуация неясна, начинай с того, что ближе, и разгоняй дымовую завесу. Этим принципом Стив руководствовался на поле боя — и не только.

— Видео у Питера, — повторил он. — Можно его увидеть?

— Питера? — удивилась брюнетка, тут же поняла и потянула из кармана телефон. — Я думала, вы в курсе.

— Сейчас буду, — Стив уставился на экран. Загадочный тик-ток оказался чем-то вроде твиттера, только в ютубе, и Стив с невольной нежностью вспомнил вечер интернет-просвещения, который Тони устроил для него давным-давно — кажется, целую жизнь тому назад. — Ох! Это же Тони!

На экране его двойник с мечтательной и нежной улыбкой смотрел на чей-то тёмный вихрастый затылок. Впрочем, ясно, на чей. Кажется, это было на последнем командном киновечере: Тони уткнулся в планшет и так заработался, что, когда фильм начался, раздражённо потребовал у Иокасты сменить пластинку и поставить что-нибудь более подходящее для мозговой деятельности. Когда Стив позвал его по имени, Тони медленно выплыл из рабочего запоя и по-совиному заморгал глазами, и Стиву пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не наброситься на него с поцелуями.

Каким чудом он сумел сдержаться, Стив и сам не понимал — видимо, сказывалась долгая практика самоконтроля, — но камера не последовала его примеру, и остаток записи, до обидного короткий, демонстрировал лицо Тони, на котором промелькнула целая гамма чувств. Стив даже не был уверен, что не придумывает несуществующих деталей, но в самом деле: вот удивление сменяется радостью, радость — обидой, обида — каким-то глухим смирением, совершенно не шедшим Тони...

— И это... выложили в сеть? — Стив помолчал, пытаясь представить последствия. Ничего непристойного в видео не было — какое облегчение и какая досада разом! — но при этом оно было куда интимнее самого откровенного порно, а посвящать нацию в подробности своего невзаимного чувства Стив совсем не собирался. — Я поговорю с Питером. Спасибо, вы открыли мне глаза. 

— Пит, наверное, забыл снять галочку с автозагрузки, — объяснила Кэм. — Но ведь это и вправду не страшно, капитан, сейчас не прежние времена, и потом, вы и мистер Старк здорово помогли многим... нерешительным, скажем так.

— Помогли? Каким это образом?

Девушка ткнула в ссылку — хэштег, это называется хэштег, — и на экран вывалился целый список видео.

"ПРИЗНАЙСЯ СЕЙЧАС!" — вопила надпись под одним.

"Сказать правду от чистого сердца? Все герои делают это!" — утверждала следующая.

"Не нужно слов, сними любовь" — призывала третья.

— Я… — начал было Стив, но в этот момент произошли сразу две вещи: на него налетел Питер, неуклюжий и голенастый сгусток энергии, а телефон в кармане выдал тревожную трель — сигнал общего сбора.

— Питер, скажи мистеру Харрингтону, что нашу встречу придётся перенести. Директору я позвоню сам. Насчет видео поговорим дома. — Питер открыл было рот, но место Стива уже занял Капитан Америка, и он был непреклонен. — Ты остаёшься здесь, это не обсуждается. Увидимся.

Заворачивая за угол, Стив услышал отчаянный вопль Питера: «Что вы ему показали?!», но останавливаться не стал.

*

Медузы оказались на диво хороши и напомнили Тони давно вышедшие из моды светильники с пузырями разогретого жидкого пластика. Они спускались с неба длинными разноцветными лентами, теснились в низинках, заполоняли берег, и любители селфи уже топтались вокруг, делая модные фото. Тони осуждающе поглядел на это безобразие и заявил:

— Если эти твари ядовитые, у нас будут холерные проблемы. То есть у них, у этих медуз, и у зевак, конечно, тоже. И потом, экологи просто с ума сойдут! Они обожают всякую хрень с щупальцами!

— Зрители, как видишь, тоже в восторге, — безмятежно сказала Наташа. — Не знала, что ты не любишь кишечнополостных.

— Головоногих! — вмешался Клинт. — Гляди, они ползают этими своими... конечностями. Какой-то хентай на выезде.

Тони весело хмыкнул.

— Тебе и слов таких знать не полагается, ты человек семейный!

Клинт оскорбился и заявил надменно:

— Я человек семейный и потому давным-давно признался Лауре во всех грехах, даже в том, что собирал коллекцию хентая. Честность вообще лучшая политика, когда речь о личной жизни спецагента, поверь мне.

— Это возвращает нас к недавнему разговору, — Наташа изящно скрестила вытянутые ноги. — А, Тони, ты пропустил, но неважно. Так вот, Клинт, я могу признаться тебе разве что в том, что время от времени выбираю себе бельё в дружеской компании мисс Поттс. У неё изумительный вкус.

Квинджет слегка качнуло: по-видимому, Коулсон, сидевший у штурвала, тоже прислушивался к разговору.

— Погодите, — Тони ошалело уставился на Наташу. — В дружеской компании? Моя Пеппер?.. А почему я не в курсе?

— Теперь в курсе, и вы же уже давно передумали жениться, так что не вижу причин возмущаться. Я бы не стала этого рассказывать, но всё остальное Клинт обо мне знает, — пояснила Наташа. — Так что, Клинт, твоя очередь. Начинай.

Бартон на мгновение перестал быть похож на себя самого. Вечная насмешливая готовность посмеяться исчезла, как не бывало, и тени медуз, ползущих по обзорному иллюминатору квинджета, как-то так сложились на его лице, что Тони даже перестал в красках представлять себе походы Наташи и Пеппер в "Виктория Сикрет".

— У меня паршивая тайна, — сказал Клинт, наконец. — Мы с Лаурой решили пожить порознь. Не потому, что ей надоело быть женой тайного агента и прятаться от злодеев, а потому что... я влюбился, чёрт. И это серьёзно, и неожиданно, и я... блин!

Квинджет так резко нырнул вниз, что даже у Тони, привыкшего к виражам и воздушным ямам, засосало под ложечкой.

— Турбулентность, — сухо прокомментировал Коулсон из-за штурвала. — Мы на месте. Можете десантироваться. Агент Бартон, с вами у меня будет отдельный разговор.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — сказал Тони, вставая и активируя костюм. — Это что, какая-то дурацкая игра вроде "правда или вызов"?

— Хуже, — безмятежно ответила Наташа. — Это спонтанный флэшмоб в тик-токе, а такие вещи никого не щадят.

— Тик-ток? Сговорились все, что ли… — договорить Тони не успел. Медузы внезапно поднялись в воздух и слиплись в огромный полупрозрачный шар, который немедленно принялся пульсировать и мигать разноцветными огнями.

— Мне кажется, или оно увеличивается в размерах? — спросил Клинт и сам себе ответил, — да нет, не кажется!

— И, по-моему, хочет взорваться, — отозвался Брюс, вглядываясь в монитор. — Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, но… 

— Всем надеть защитные костюмы! — скомандовал Коулсон.

В этот момент Тони увидел внизу знакомый мотоцикл. Кэп примчался к месту встречи за рекордные восемь с половиной минут, и теперь был в эпицентре возможного взрыва. Кто бы сомневался. Был бы эпицентр, а уж Стив в нём непременно оказывался — ни дать ни взять кот в открытой коробке. За это Тони его и люби… очень, очень глубоко уважал: настолько, что даже рук не распускал, как бы ни хотелось.

— Догоняйте! — крикнул Тони и нырнул в открытый люк, вопя в коммуникатор: — Кэп, эта штука сейчас лопнет, уходи оттуда!

— Тони, здесь полно гражданских! — отозвался Стив. — Где Щ.И.Т? Почему полиция не держит кордон? 

— Хилл говорит, что оперативники будут через три минуты. Боюсь, у нас их нет!

— Уходите! — крикнул Стив во всю мощь лёгких, так что Тони чуть не оглох — хорошо, умная броня сразу приглушила звук. — Здесь опасно, возможен взрыв, уходите немедленно!

Никто даже не обернулся. Толпа, словно под гипнозом, принялась покачиваться из стороны в сторону в такт цветовой пульсации. Кто-то блаженно рассмеялся. Ах ты чёрт, неужели наркотик? 

— Тони, оно поёт, — пробормотал Стив прежде, чем Тони успел проверить данные с датчиков брони. — Что-то о счастье любить и быть любимым. Без слов, но я понимаю и остальные, кажется…

Да, теперь и Тони слышал этот сомнительный мотивчик — и, несмотря на очевидную инопланетность и то, что дискотеки устарели давным-давно, не мог не признать, что…

— Я тоже слышу, — сказал он сквозь зубы. В голове словно струился жидкий разноцветный мёд — обволакивал, уговаривал, пытался обточить острые камешки мыслей, а когда это не получилось, просто вынес со дна то, что лежало там давным-давно.

Бросить бы всё, наплевать даже на гражданских, тем более что с виду они вполне довольны жизнью, вон там даже танцуют, а та группка туристов вообще от счастья готова концы отдать, — опуститься рядом со Стивом. Взять за руку, потребовать ответов на вопросы, которые Тони так боялся ему задать. Они ведь семья, вместе растят ребёнка, и Стив слишком хороший парень, чтобы не протянуть руку помощи, разве нет? Если может быть семья-по-дружбе, почему не может быть большего? Но ведь Стив давно уже сказал бы ему, что заинтересован, а раз нет, то, значит… да ни хрена не значит! Разве Стив не стоил того, чтобы его добиваться? Разве...

Тони затряс головой, чтоб опомниться. Светящийся пузырь теперь, казалось, занимал полнеба, и стрелять по нему не рискнул бы даже он. Нужно было уводить людей, и поскорее, но толпа не реагировала на приказы, а для силового воздействия Мстителей было слишком мало. Оставалось не так уж много вариантов.

— Стив, я включаю инфразвук. Не знаю, как отреагирует тварь, но на толпу должно подействовать. Берегись!

— Тони!..

— Старк!

— У тебя есть другие предложения, Фил? — огрызнулся Тони. — Пятница, детка, «Иерихонские трубы»! Сыграем весь этот джаз!

Инфразвук ощущался отвратительной дрожью в костях и в мышцах. Люди внизу вздрогнули, заволновались, но как-то вяло — видно, влияние медуз было очень сильным. Настолько сильным, что перекрывало даже инфразвуковое воздействие — ничего себе, такого Тони раньше не видел. 

— Не работает! — крикнул Стив, когда пузырь, словно откликаясь на излучение, принялся раздуваться ещё быстрее. Внутри засверкали целые карусели огней — алых, жёлтых, голубых, бирюзовых, — и Стив, не ожидая ничего хорошего, схватил на руки ближайшего ребёнка, прикрыл щитом. — Берегись!

— Работает, в том и беда! — рявкнул Тони и ринулся наперерез пузырю, по-видимому, алогично надеясь схватить его и унести, как боеголовку, подальше от мирных граждан. — Пятница, протокол "Плащаница", сию секунду! Растяни насколько сможешь!

Стив и ахнуть не успел, как одновременно случились три вещи. Неимоверно разросшийся пузырь всё-таки лопнул, от костюма Тони отделилось что-то прозрачное и стремительное, действительно похожее на гигантский плащ, разворачивающийся в полёте, и этот плащ в секунду накрыл столпившихся людей, а с неба посыпались крошечные пёстрые... огоньки? семена? споры? Стив не мог сказать наверняка. Девочка, которую он держал на руках, вдруг дёрнулась, по-детски неудержимо рванулась из-под щита и звонко завопила Стиву в самое ухо:

— Четвёртое Июля! Мама! Четвёртое Июля!

Стив попытался удержать и её, и щит, увидел, как “плащ”, блеснув стальным и серым, порвался прямо над его головой, и в следующую секунду мельчайшие огоньки облепили его целиком, просочились и в нос, и в рот, даже, кажется, впитались в кожу.

И ничего не случилось. Девочка подставляла ладошки этому сыплющемуся фейерверку, а Стив с холодеющим сердцем пытался понять, что дальше.

— Пятница, полный анализ вещества, вызывай дронов, бери образцы — и в лабораторию. Брюс, возвращайся в Башню, у нас тут…

— Организуем зону отчуждения, — очень спокойным голосом сообщил Коулсон. Щ.И.Т прибыл, вызываем медиков и полевые госпитали. Вы…

— Остаемся в карантине, я понял, — отозвался Тони. — Мне нужен будет хотя бы мой Старкпад. Пятница, скажи Иокасте, пусть пришлет посылочку. Фил, вас не зацепило?

— Не известно, — отозвался Коулсон. — Мы оказались выше и в стороне от взрыва, но насколько летуча субстанция? Что там у вас происходит, Старк? Симптомы?

— Да нет никаких пока что, — отозвался Тони. — Эти огни святого Эльма, кстати, прошли сквозь фильтры брони, у меня тут целая иллюминация. Никогда такого не видел. Кэп, как ты? Что там внизу происходит?

Стив огляделся вокруг. Люди ловили сверкающие искры, счастливо смеялись — и, кажется, пока никто не падал в корчах, не стонал, не задыхался и не пускал пену изо рта. Девочка на руках у Стива подпрыгнула и заявила:

— Я хочу к маме! Мне нужно срочно ей сказать, что я ее люблю.

Стив поставил её на землю, и малышка со всех ног бросилась к женщине в ярко-синем платье, а та подхватила её и закружила в воздухе.

— Массовое празднество, — сказал Стив, поражаясь тому, как вдруг, против всякого рассудка, стало легко и ясно на душе. Веселье растекалось по жилам, хотелось смеяться, обнимать весь мир, и особенно — некоторых в этом самом мире. — Спускайся, Тони. Ты мне нужен.

Старк, судя по звуку, икнул и как-то сдавленно сказал:

— Сейчас, Стив. Вот он я, видишь? Снижаюсь и весь твой, всё, как ты хочешь. Не знаю, правда, чего именно ты…

Стив не дал ему договорить: правда и нежность так и кипели в груди, рвались наружу. 

— Тони, — сказал он, удивляясь тому, почему не сделал этого раньше, ведь стоило. — То-ни. Ты знаешь, что ты мой самый близкий человек на свете? Знаешь ведь? Ты умный, гениальный, потрясающий, ты построил для нас дом, ты — сердце нашей команды, и ещё ты дал мне семью. Если бы не ты, у меня бы не было Питера, и вечеров по пятницам, и… и тепла. Я был бы один и не знал бы, куда приткнуться, но ты пришёл, и всё стало правильно, я… я так тебя...

— Стив, с тобой всё в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Тони. — Голова не кружится? В глазах не двоится? Ради бога, скажи, что всё в порядке и ты не напоследок устроил пятиминутку откровений, я не переживу, если с тобой что-нибудь случится или ты исчезнешь куда-нибудь, или… ты же знаешь, я не мог иначе, без тебя мир неправильный, какой-то дырявый, как яблоко с червяком, ты всё ставишь на свои места, и ты нужен нам. Нужен мне, так что держись, я рядом!

Он и вправду был рядом: красно-золотая фигура зависла над толпой, разыскивая место, куда опуститься. Люди, против обыкновения, не кидались за автографами и не щёлкали камерами телефонов: если кто и вытаскивал свой, то только чтобы позвонить по заветному номеру и высказать, наконец, всё начистоту. Признаться, выслушать признание в ответ, прижать к уху тёплую трубку, как любимую ладонь...

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую! — заявил Стив. — Просто я слишком редко говорю тебе, какой ты удивительный, а ведь это правда, Тони, ты единственный такой и всегда таким был и будешь. 

— Я как-то даже не знаю, что на это ответить, разве что... — Тони запнулся, звук репульсоров на мгновение заглушил его слова, и он оказался рядом — так близко, что Стив едва сдержался, чтоб его не обнять. Тони отщёлкнул маску, вдохнул полной грудью — и мириады огоньков, плывущих в воздухе, обрисовали его лицо, сделав таким красивым, что у Стива дух перехватило.

— Ты самый красивый в мире, — твёрдо сказал Стив, и Тони, неуверенно улыбнувшись, выпалил почти без остановок:

— Это ты самый красивый, и если бы ты себя видел, Стив, если б только знал, как я тебя... как у меня сердце скачет, так глупо, от шрапнели и то так не дёргалось, а уж когда ты в тех проклятущих штанах и этой восхитительной ужасной позе, или играешь с Питером в бейсбол, или сражаешься с Тором в армрестлинге, да что там, даже если просто стоишь, ничего не делаешь и смотришь на город из окна! Мне так хочется подойти, но чёрт, у нас ведь Питер, всё дело в нём, мы семья-по-дружбе и...

— Я… Тони, я давным-давно пригласил бы тебя на свидание, если бы не боялся, что тебе ничего подобного от меня не нужно. Мы… у нас семья, пусть и не совсем обычная, но если бы я мог просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро — это было бы настоящим счастьем. То глупое видео, которое выложил Питер…

— Я его так и не посмотрел. — Тони глядел на Стива сияющими глазами. — Такое странное чувство: я прекрасно понимаю, что всё это может быть воздействием медузьей пыльцы, но знаешь что? Я всё равно счастлив. Ни единого слова назад не заберу.

— И не вздумай. Потому что это всё правда. — Стив шагнул к нему и положил ладони на горячие металлические плечи. — Это правда, у нас семья, а я просто боялся... боялся тебя обидеть, оттолкнуть… боже правый, а ведь те девочки в школе были правы, теперь не прежние времена, мы можем, если захотим. Быть вместе, защищать Землю вместе, воспитывать Питера вместе...

— Мы это и так делаем, — улыбнулся Тони, глядя на него так, что сердце заходилось, частя и прыгая, словно мячик по ступенькам. — И, Стив, вот начистоту: чтобы меня оттолкнуть, придётся одолжить на стройке бульдозер. 

— Ты и бульдозер переупрямишь. — От широкой улыбки болели щёки, но перестать Стив не мог.

— Скорее всего, — кивнул Тони. — Знаешь, мы с тобой, возможно, застряли тут на неизвестное количество времени, а кругом дети, и мне ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, стянул перчатку, положил ладонь Тони на затылок и почувствовал, как из-под пальцев заструились наниты, открывая тёмные, чуть примятые шлемом волосы.

— На нас всё равно никто не смотрит. Каждый нашёл кого-то, кого любит — а я нашёл тебя, Тони, и так тебя… так давно тебя...

Тони не дал ему договорить — прижался губами к губам, целуя так, что Стив позабыл даже о веселье, царящем вокруг. Кто-то пел, кто-то кричал, что неизвестная Дженни — самая чудесная девушка в мире, неожиданно мягкий голос Коулсона в наушнике произнёс что-то вроде "Клинт, это чудовищно непрофессионально, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать", а Стив почти не слышал, целуя в ответ.

— Надеюсь, их кто-то снимает, — пробормотала Наташа, уложив голову на плечо Брюсу. — У каждой истории должен быть хороший конец, особенно у этой.

— Действие пыльцы скоро закончится, — Брюс снял и снова надел очки. — Я пока не уверен на сто процентов, но похоже, она не ядовитая, да и не пыльца вовсе. Это что-то вроде микроразрядов. Электромагнитные импульсы стимулируют внутреннюю часть теменной коры… часть цикла размножения кочующей колонии...

— Ради бога, перестань, — рассмеялась Наташа и потянулась к нему. — Нет, я этим не дышала. Мне и не нужно. А вот Филу полезно: он с Клинта глаз не спускал и молчал, как зарезанный. 

В обычной ситуации из рубки донёсся бы спокойный голос Коулсона, но сейчас динамик молчал, и Наташа удовлетворённо кивнула, получив ещё одно подтверждение своей правоты.

Тони, наконец, сумел оторваться от сладких, таких сладких губ, огляделся по сторонам и пробормотал:

— Стив, нам бы отсюда убраться. Тут полно детей, а ещё пара минут таких поцелуев, и я наверстаю всё, что упустил, чёрт возьми, прямо здесь. Слишком долго тебя хотел и боялся сказать, так что, если только не хочешь сделать свидетелями нашего, м-м-м, союза всю Америку...

— Тони, а карантин? — слабо возразил Стив. Свидетелей он не хотел — не сейчас и не таких, по крайней мере. Вот потом, когда они с Тони отправятся в мэрию за свидетельством… — Мы же можем быть заразны!

— Торжественно клянусь не выпускать тебя из спальни в ближайшие две недели, — ответил Тони. — И уж будь уверен, никого другого туда не пущу. 

Когда Железный Человек в обнимку с Капитаном Америка взмыл ввысь, один из агентов Щ.И.Т.а удовлетворенно вздохнул и выложил видео их поцелуя в тик-ток. Он питал нешуточную страсть к видеоблоггингу и ещё не знал, что этот ролик станет самым просматриваемым видео всех времён, но смутно догадывался, что шеф Коулсон будет не в восторге. 

К его большому изумлению, руководство Щ.И.Т.а выписало ему не выговор, а премию “За долгожданную правду”.


End file.
